The Cracked Game
by PlagueRAT236Tintin
Summary: A continuation of my earlier story, 'TinTanic,' though you could probably read this story without the earlier one and understand it just fine for the most part. Full summary inside. HaddockXOC and TintinXOC/...friend from earlier fanfic. i still don't know. XD


**AU:** Oh, this story is going to need lots of explaining...the fuck have i done...

Anyway, this is a continuation of my story 'TinTanic', and will be much longer and more detailed than the earlier story. I've made Tintin just a bit OOC, but he'll turn back into his normal self...eventually. All in good time, my friends. All in good time.

it was now 5 months since the Titanic sunk, and while the rest of the world may still have been in a bit of shock, the famous group of detecives- Tintin, Haddock, Snowy, and Plague- had well gotten over the sinking. Unfortunately, Flint had been called away on urgent business, and seeing as how she wasn't one of tia's OCs, she had no passage back to Tintin and the rest. Tintin was slowly getting over no longer having her, but one could see it was doing a number on him. Or, those who knew him best could tell. People in the outside world could look at him and think he was the same ol' Belgian journalist-detective, always on the lookout for a good story. But his friends saw differently. To Haddock and snowy, he was becoming less and less motivated, more secluded, and irritated easily. To Plague, he was becoming Sherlock, and while she greatly respected the old codfish-she really had spent to much time with Peter Pan...-she'd be damned if she let someone like Tintin turn into him. This is what prompted her to call in a favor to the institute.

_" BBI, this is Ives. Come in BBI."_

_**"Ives, this is BBI. What's the problem?"**_

_" Ah, hello Shale. Listen, I don't know if the computers tracking my assignment are down or not, but why am i the only OC here now? Tintin is turning into a wreck, thanks to Flint having to be called off on business that I still have yet to recieve word as to what it is, and I do _not_ like seeing Tintin like this. Why is there no new OC here yet?"_

_**" Our apologies, Plague, but we just haven't had the time. Tia's creating new stories and re-arranging everything, trying to make everything more believable and all of us who are here have to help out in the process. We currently don't have the time or resources to create a new OC. and it doesn't help that Lord Stardunt has fallen off the map..."**_

_"Wait, what? What do you mean, 'fallen off the map'?"_

_**"I mean he's literally just...vanished. We can't find him at all. It's worrying. Who knows what he's planning, ya know? actually, i have to thank you for calling. I was going to call you earlier, but, like i said, haven't got the time. Anyway, since there's now an impending threat upon the institute, we need more help from those already on assignments. Along with the three puzzle pieces you're already searching for, i must request you also search for a necklace. A specific one. i'll be sending you a picture to your adapter."**_

_"Oh...ok. But can't you just send jubilee?"_

_**"PFFT. Are you kidding? She's right in the middle of all the changes Tia's making. Plus, she's already on an assignment. But i Promise that as soon as things calm down around here, I'll send you a new OC first thing, ok?"**_

_"yeah, alright. I'll find the necklace. i won't let yall down. Ives, signing off."_

_**"Thank you. BBI signing off."**_

Plague rested her head in her hand, groaning and muttering over all the current crap going one. Why the hell was everything being rearranged? everything had been fine the way it was! What the hell was Stardunt doing? The prospect of him hiding away, coming up with a secret plan to take down the BBI once and for all...it was more than disconcerting. It was _terrifying._ And what the hell did a necklack have to do with anything? How was a necklace going to help protect them what whatever it was Stardunt was planning?

" You know what? I'm not going to worry about it. Not here, not now. I'll find the stupid necklace and worry about what's going on back at HQ and Tintin later. Right now, i'm just going to take a bath and catch some ZZZ's. The world can piss off for a day." It was said in a low mutter, and Plague gathered her towels as she spoke and silently made for the bathroom across the hall. Tintin was out with Haddock doing something or other that had to do with the docks- she hadn't really bothered to pay attention- so she had the entire flat to herself. It was nice. Calming, even. Enjoyable.

The next thing she knew, Plague was laying comfortably in the tub surrounded by bubbles and the relaxing scent of lavender and strawberries. A light smile played across her face as she dipped her head in fully, soaking her hair in the soapy water. She took her time washing her hair and body, and by the time she finally got out the water was a bit colder than room temperature. Sadly, having spent so much time in the tub, her towel was soaked from the persperation of the once steaming water. This was when she truly became thankful Tintin wasn't home. draining the tub and gathering her things, Plague hopped from the bathroom back to her room and locked the door behind her. She lazily threw her towel onto her bed and grabbed her underwear and bra from her drawers, shrugging them on with no thought at all. Decinding it was to hot to wear much else to bed, Plague also threw on a thin shirt 2 sizes to large for her slim frame. Suddenly overcome with exhaustion, she flopped onto her bed, curling her arms under her pillow. She'd get to work tomorrow.


End file.
